The invention is based on a method for adjusting the static fuel quantity injected during the steady opening state of a fuel injection valve, as generically defined hereinafter, as well as to a fuel injection valve, as disclosed herein and known from German Patent Disclosure Document DE-OS 37 10 467. The fuel injection valve known from DE-OS 37 10 467 has a perforated disk downstream of its valve seat. The adjustment of the static fuel quantity is effected by the accurate manufacture of the metering openings embodied in the perforated disk. Despite the high production investment, the deviation in the static fuel quantity of individual mass-produced fuel injection valves is undesirably pronounced. This creates the danger that a variably high fuel quantity will be delivered to the various cylinders of an internal combustion engine.